Talk:Creature research
Damage increased types listed *Beasts *Darkspawn *Demons *Dragons *Humanoids *Red Templars *Undead Each creature research item should impact one of these types above, although I'm a bit unclear how it shows in numbers exactly. <-Kewpies (talk) 17:46, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Maxing research So, how many creature items need to be turned in in order to max that research out? I'm assuming each item turned in counts as a percentage towards the maximum. And is that set number required before any benefits occur, or does each add a little bit of benefit? -- 01:40, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :As far as I can tell you need sufficient research before any benefit is received (indicated by the "damage against X increased" notation which appears in the codex once sufficient research has been carried out). Based on experience I think it's perhaps 4 of a certain item but that's really just a guess. Need another playthrough to test it -- Ness csr (talk) 11:01, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :Further to my above comment, I am currently testing this. Weapon fragments x 3 granted damage bonus against humanoids on the Foot Soldier codex. 406 XP received, 150 Influence. Still testing -- Ness csr (talk) 14:07, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Can confirm: ::*3x Bowstrings / Damage bonus against humanoids / Codex entry: Archers / 406 XP / 150 Influence ::*3x Dreamer Rags / Damage bonus against demons / Codex entry: Wraith / 406 XP / 150 Influence ::*3x Red Templar Archer Bows / Damage against red templars / Codex entry: Red Templar Archers / 406 XP / 150 Influence ::*2x Horror Claws DID NOT contribute to the Codex entry: Horror - will see what happens with this ::Will update the page because there's clearly a pattern. Can update further if people find new info -- Ness csr (talk) 13:40, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Nice find. Been wondering this, also. --N00bKing (talk) 15:58, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :: Is there a level beyond double-diamond? I think I am seeing bonus messages long after three or four items. DaBarkspawn (talk) 00:52, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Repeatable? Bug! A strange thing happened to me: I killed a shade – the research of which I've already maxed out, with extended codex –, and it dropped another Shadow Essence. I could turn that in at the research table, and it gave me XP, influence and "Damage vs. Demons" for a second time. (No, there was nothing else demon related in my inventory.) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 15:49, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Possible bugs Shade drop their research components even after completing their research. This is probably a bug related to the tutorial quest. Mabari do not drop teeth. I killed tens of them (by save scumming, since they are hard to find) and got nothing. Many people on the internet complained about mabari teeth, but there is a guy that claim he got one. It needs testing.0, the teeth might be simply rare.-- (talk) 20:28, December 29, 2017 (UTC)